Yami trifft
by Ashray1
Summary: Yami, Marik und Bakura treffen auf verschiedene moderne Dinge, zB: Marik, Bakura und die Waschmaschiene, Oder Yami und der Fernseher. Serie von One-Shots, Humor und Romantik, Schimpfen, Fluchen und ev. Anzu-Verkloppen und allgemeiner Wahnsinn
1. Prolog Kurze Notiz

**Yami trifft...**

**Pairing** _Verschiedene, Yami x Hikari_

**Disclaimer**! (gilt für alle Kapitel) Yugioh gehört nicht mir, hat mir nicht gehört und wird mir wohl auch nie gehören.  
Mir gehört nur die Idee, es sei denn, ich schreib was anderes (wenn ich von  
irgendwem einen Vorschlag verwende...)

* * *

'Yami trifft' ist eine Serie von One-Shots, jedes Kapitel kann alleine gelesen werden.

Die Yamis haben, _(mal wieder)_, jeder einen eigenen Körper, und leben mit ihren Hikaris zusammen. _(Als wenn man die trennen könnte, wo jeder Versuch doch normalerweise in Mord und Totschlag endet.)_  
Aber wir alle wissen, das sie vorher hauptsächlich ans Kartenspielen, töten oder Welt-Erobern/Zerstören, gedacht haben.  
Also treffen sie jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich richtig auf die moderne Welt und das ganze technische Zeugs. Die Hikaris versuchen zwar, ihnen zu helfen und ihnen alles zu erklären.

Aber Yami, Marik und Bakura haben immer wieder Schwierigkeiten, ihnen zuzuhören, da sie einfach nicht die Finger von ihnen lassen können. Und das macht alles erklären sinnlos, und die Yamis müssen manche Sachen dann alleine rausfinden.

Alle Geschichten sind Romantik/Humor, weil bei mir alle Geschichten eben so sind, egal ob ich das plane oder nicht.  
Die Kapitel sind lustig, aber da ist überall mehr oder weniger Romantik dabei, weil die Yamis eben lange weggesperrt waren, und ich schreib das eben so gerne.

Aber genauso wird es die diversen Streitereien geben, Flirten, Drohungen und Beschimpfungen geben.  
Unschuldige Leute finden sich plötzlich im Reich der Schatten wieder, zusammen mit unschuldigen Möbelstücken oder technischen Geräten, die das Pech hatten, auf einen oder mehrere Yamis zu treffen.

Und verzweifelte Hikaris werden genauso vorkommen wie (_vielleicht_) eine 'leicht' psychotische Ishizu und eventuell auch Anzu.  
Irgendwer muss ja schließlich die Prügel einstecken, ohne das er jemandem leid tut ^_^

Sorry das das noch kein Kapitel, sondern nur ein Geplapper war, aber mir sind einige Ideen eingefallen, während ich an der Schnee-Geschichte geschrieben habe, und die lassen mir jetzt keine Ruhe. Also schreib ich nebenbei daran, auch wenn ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen habe, immer nur eine Geschichte gleichzeitig zu schreiben, aber na ja...  
Macht einfach zuviel Spaß, ^_^  
Das heißt aber auch, das ich nicht weiß, wie lange/ wie viele Kapitel ich schreiben werde, oder was alles passieren wird...

Wie immer:

/Yami zu Hikari/  
/Hikari zu Yami/  
'gedanken'  
**"Geschrei"**  
(_Kommentare von mir_)


	2. Yami und der Fernseher

**Yami und der Fernseher**

_Yami x Yugi (dieses Kapitel)_

__Yami ist alleine zuhause, und macht nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem Ding, genannt Fernseher...

**

* * *

Yami und der Fernseher:

* * *

**

Gelangweilt schlenderte Yami die Treppe hinunter.  
Yugi war in der Schule, sein Großvater flirtete mit einer jungen Frau, die anscheinend eine Puppe für ihre Nichte suchte, und Yami war allein und sich selbst überlassen.

Das war wahrscheinlich auch der einzige Punkt, in dem er mit dem bescheuerten Grabräuber tatsächlich einer Meinung war:  
Man sollte diese verdammte Schule wirklich in die Luft jagen, oder auch abfackeln, wenn die Hikaris dort jeden Tag gefangen gehalten wurden!

Mit einem 'plumps' ließ er sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen, als der komische, schwarze Kasten gegenüber plötzlich aufflackerte und Yami zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Er hatte sich aus Versehen auf die Fernbedienung gesetzt und der Fernseher war angegangen, gerade als die Aufzeichnung von einem Duel-Monster-Tunier lief.

"**Yugi!"** schrie der frühere Pharao erschrocken, ohne sich zu erinnern, das er doch eigentlich selbst dabei gewesen war, als dieses Interview vor einiger Zeit stattfand.  
Stattdessen sprang er erschrocken auf und fing an, den Fernseher wie wild zu schütteln:  
**"Lass Yugi sofort da raus, du blöder Kasten, oder ich werde dich ins Reich der Schatten schicken! Yugi, hörst du mich, ich hol dich da raus! Ich werde dich befreien, halte durch!  
Hast du gehört? Keine Sorge!"**

Und damit hörte Yami auf, den Fernseher zu schütteln, da er nicht wollte, das Yugi dabei verletzt wurde, während der Junge freundlich in die Kamera lächelte und nickte.

'Was mach ich den jetzt nur, wenn ich das Ding gleich ins Reich der Schatten schicke, wird es Yugi mitnehmen, das weiß es sicher auch. Ich muss ihn also zuerst da rauslassen, bevor ich herausfinde, wer ihn da eigentlich reingesteckt hat. Da werden heute noch Köpfe rollen, das schwöre ich!'  
Er rannte wütend in die Küche, während er die Türen offen ließ, um sicherzustellen, das der Schwarze Kasten nicht mit seinem gefangenen Hikari davonlief oder sonst was übles mit ihm anstellte.  
Unter der Abwasch zog er schnell den Werkzeugkasten hervor und kramte darin herum.

Er zog den Hammer hervor und überlegte kurz, legte ihn dann aber mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder weg. Yugi könnte verletzt werden, wenn das Glas zerbrach.

Er musste die Schachtel Stück für Stück zerlegen, um den Zauber zu brechen und zu Yugi zu gelangen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog er den Schraubenzieher hervor:  
"Perfekt! **Yugi, ich komme!**"

Damit bewaffnet rannte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und stellte sich vor den Fernseher, wo gerade ein Kommentator zu sehen war, während Yugi im Hintergrund stand:  
"Okay, ich bin großzügig! Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, doch noch aufzugeben! Gib mir meinen Yugi zurück, oder ich werde ihn mir holen. Wenn's sein muss auch mit Gewalt. Ich hab schon schlimmeres als dich zerlegt!"

Selbstverständlich kam Yugi nicht aus dem Fernseher heraus, und Yami sprang mit einem lauten Kurren rittlings auf den Fernseher und begann damit, jede Schraube, die er auf der Rückseite finden konnte, herauszuschrauben, während er weiter schimpfte und drohte.

"Wenn ich Yugi da erstmal raus habe, werde ich jedes einzelne Teil von dieser verdammten Kiste einzeln ins Reich der Schatten schicken. **Hast du mich gehört, ja? Der schwarze Magier wird dann mit dir Zielen üben, und Kuribo wird die kleinen Teile anknabbern, und Kaibas Drachen werden dich zerschmelzen und am Ende wird nichts übrig bleiben als ein Häufchen nichts! Nichts! Also gib auf solange du noch kannst!" **

Die Rückwand fiel herunter und enthüllte die Drähte und das Innenleben der schwarzen Kiste, die immer noch lief, und zu seinem Ärger konnte Yami seinen Hikari in dem Wirrwar nicht sehen.

Langsam wurde er sauer und sprang von dem Ding:  
"**Lass Yugi frei, jetzt und sofort!** Weißt du eigentlich, mit wem du dich anlegst, du verdammtes Teil? Nein, natürlich nicht, sonst würdest du dich nicht mit mir anlegen, nur Idioten tun das! **Frag Marik und Bakura, denen hab ich auch immer wieder in den Arsch getreten!"**  
Und damit fing er an, wie wild an den Drähten zu zerren, bis das Bild plötzlich schwarz wurde, und Yami erstarrte entsetzt, vollkommen verstrickt in die bunten Drähte und Kabel, auf den toten Bildschirm.  
**"YUGI!" **  
Yami fing jetzt erst recht an zu strampeln, und dadurch fiel der zerlegte Fernseher von seinem Platz, und mit einem Krachen zersprang der Bildschirm.  
Yami und Fernseher landeten in einem durcheinander auf dem Boden.

Yugi kam gerade von der Schule heim, als er schon an der Türe lautes Fluchen in einer toten Sprache hörte, und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Anscheinend waren die Yamis von Ryou und Malik nicht die einzigen, die man nicht unbeaufsichtigt zu Hause lassen sollte.  
Wobei die Babysitterin von Marik, auch bekannt als Ishizu, auch regelmäßig am verzweifeln war.  
Hoffentlich war nicht allzu viel passiert, denn dem lauten Fluchen nach zu urteilen, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam...  
Es klang mehr nach etwas, das ein Grabräuber sagen würde, als nach den Worten eines Pharaos.

Yugi atmete noch mal tief durch, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer trat, um nach Möglichkeit Yamis armes Opfer zu retten, als dieser wieder die Sprache wechselte.

**"Ich bin Atemu, Pharao von Ägypten, Sohn von Aknamkanon (1), Nachfahre des Gottes Ra (2), Heerscher des Nils, der Namenlose Pharao, Bezwinger von Zork, Bakura, Marik, Pegasus und einem ganzen Haufen anderer Idioten!  
Ich bin der König der Spiele, der Geist des Millenium- Puzzles, Aibou von Yugi, Yami meines Hikaris; ****UND ICH VERLANGE AUF DER STELLE DAS DU MIR GEHORCHST!  
Ich will das du mir Yugi zurückgibst, und dann reden wir weiter über die Bestrafung für deine Verbrechen!"**

Für einen Moment blieb der Kleinere stehen und starrte fassungslos auf das Chaos im Zimmer.  
Metallteile und Schrauben waren überall verstreut, zerbrochenes Glas glitzerte in seinen Haaren, und mittendrin kniete Yami in einem Knäuel aus Drähten und versuchte gerade, die Bildröhre mit einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen zu erwürgen.  
Als die Tür aufging, sah Yami nur kurz von seinem 'Verhör' auf:

**"Yami! Was zum Teufel machst du da eigentlich?"**  
"Yugi, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, ich muss dich aus der da Kiste befreien, aber das Ding sagt mir nicht wo es dich hingebracht hat, als es dunkel wurde!"

Er ließ die Bildröhre los, als sie zerbrach, und suchte was anderes, das ihm hoffentlich ein paar Antworten geben würde.  
Das Yugi vor ihm stand bemerkte er nicht, während er ungerührt weitertobte, mit Kabel und Drähten, die sich immer fester um ihn zuzogen, ohne das er sie beachtete und an deren Ende noch Teile des Fernsehers hingen und hinter ihm her klapperten.

Er sprang auf einem Metallteil herum und biss knurrend wie ein wütender Wolf in ein anderes Teil hinein, bevor er sich wieder auf den Boden warf um auf irgendwas unter ihm einzuschlagen.

**"Bring mir Yugi sofort zurück, das ist ein Befehl!** Wo auch immer er ist, ich will ihn wiederhaben! Mach was ich sage, oder ich zerlege dich in lauter kleine Einzelteile!  
Und zwar so gründlich, das man dich nie wieder zusammensetzen kann! Ich mach dann ein wirklich unlösbares Puzzle aus dir!"  
'Das hast du doch schon' dachte Yugi besorgt und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt, um nicht über irgendwas zu stolpern. Er musste seinen Freund beruhigen, bevor dieser sich noch verletzte.

Yami schimpfte weiter auf ägyptisch, ohne Yugi anzusehen, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da vorher gesagt hatte, und er sah mit großen Augen auf:

**"Yugi! Du bist wieder da! **Geht es dir gut, hat das Ding dir was getan, wieso warst du da drin, wer hat dich da reingesteckt, wie bist du rausbekommen, es wollte dich nicht hergeben..."

Ganz aufgeregt sprang er auf und wollte zu Yugi rennen, aber er vergaß dabei, das er noch immer in den Kabeln verheddert war.  
Er zog ein Blechteil am anderen Ende der Kabel nach, das plötzlich am Tischbein hängen blieb und ihn aufhielt.

Zwei Schritte bevor er Yugi erleichtert in die Arme nehmen konnte wurde er gestoppt, als die Kabel ihn zurückhielten.  
Er verlor durch den plötzlichen Ruck das Gleichgewicht, stolperte gegen Yugi und riss ihn mit zu Boden, wo Yugi unter Yami liegend landete.

"Yugi, du bist wieder da! Ich hatte Angst, das dir was passiert, hast du dir wehgetan, jetzt ist alles wieder gut, es kann dir nichts mehr tun, du bist wieder frei!"  
Er saß mit den Beinen links und rechts von Yugis Bauch, strahlte glücklich auf ihn hinunter und hauchte lauter kleine Küsse über das Gesicht seines Hikaris.

Yugi unterbrach seinen aufgeregten Yami mit einem langen, langsamen Kuss, als dieser versuchte, ihn zu Tode zu Umarmen in seiner Erleichterung.  
"Jetzt mal langsam, Yami, ich bin in Ordnung, mir ist nichts passiert. Nur die Ruhe."

Er schaute kurz noch mal auf das Chaos rundherum.  
"Aber was ist denn eigentlich hier los, warum soll ich verletzt sein?"  
Yami blinzelte auf den Kleineren hinunter, während er sich aufsetzte: "Was meinst du denn? Erinnerst du dich denn nicht, du warst in der schwarzen Kiste gefangen! Ich hab das Ding zerlegt, um dich da rauszuholen! Ich dachte, du warst in der Schule, gut das ich dich gesehen habe, wer war das?"

Yugi versuchte, Yami von den Kabeln zu befreien, aber das war nicht so einfach, da Yami immer wieder versuchte Yugi zu umarmen und abzuknutschen und ihn nicht wieder loslassen wollte.

**

* * *

Ende (erste Story)

* * *

  
**

(1) Hab ich extra im Manga abgeschrieben  
(2) Oder von Horus, da bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber ist ja auch egal...

Ich mag es irgendwie, wenn Yami sich so aufregt, das ist so lustig zu schreiben _(Besonders der Teil mit den ganzen Namen und Titeln)_


End file.
